


Amenity

by Herm_own_ninny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort fic, Fluff, I hope so at least, IT GIVES THE FEELS, M/M, No Smut, Steve's having a hard time, also fuck you Kendyl, and they talk, have fun, he comes to see Bucky, just cuteness, or pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/Herm_own_ninny
Summary: [uh-men-i-tee, uh-mee-ni-tee]noun1. an agreeable way or manner; courtesy; civility2. any feature that provides comfort, convenience, or pleasure





	Amenity

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Kendyl's fault

Bucky could feel himself coming to, his body still insanely cold, but not painful like it used to be. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. Not much was different, the walls were now Bucky’s favorite colour, a dark green that never failed to make him feel at home.  
“You’re smiling…” Steve’s breathless voice came as a bit of a shock to Bucky. He settled his gaze on the man, narrowing his gaze at the sight of slightly shaggy hair and a beard.  
“Steve?” Bucky’s voice was rough and hurt even his own ears to hear, but that’s to be expected after not speaking for so long, even if that time was in a cryo chamber.  
“Yeah. I know, I’m a bit unrecognizable. I just, I needed to talk to you.”  
At the sight of Steve’s face falling, his shoulders slumping, Bucky carefully stepped out of the chamber and walked over to him, sitting close to him. “Well, I won’t be able to offer any advice, most likely, but I can listen, at least.” He said in a quiet voice, setting a hand on Steve’s thigh.  
“I just, I want to talk. Like back when we used to. There’s no huge dilemma or problem, I just miss you a lot.” Steve’s voice was still quiet, and Bucky smiled for the second time in the past three minutes, squeezing Steve’s thigh.  
“How long’s it been since I’ve been in?” Bucky asked, wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulders and giving him a quick squeeze. The blonde smiled a bit crookedly, leaning into the embrace. “About three weeks. I’ve nearly woken you up six times, but I gave in. I’m so bored and alone. Sam’s out with T’Challa, training. I want him to take up the mantle because I can’t be Him any more. I can’t work with Tony, I know that bond was severed in a horrible way. I care more about the government doing things the right way than the politically correct way, and we both know I’m horrible talking to people in higher up positions when I think they’re corrupt. Sam’s a modern day vet, he knows the procedures and correct words.” Steve closed his eyes, setting his head against Bucky’s shoulder, sighing softly. “I’ve been consumed with trying to help you out, talking with Wanda about a possible way to use her powers to get rid of whatever Hydra did to you without ruining other memories, and of course, in a way that you’d consent to.” The blonde closed his eyes and sat against Bucky, relaxing for the first time in what he felt like had been years. They sat in silence together, relishing the time to just sit together.  
The only recent times Bucky could think of them being together were filled with fear, tension, and a mission. This was a nice opposite, sitting together with nothing to do but talk or simply be in each other’s presence.

“Steve?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you giving up the mantle just because of me and making a bullshit excuse?” 

  
Steve stayed silent, thinking of a proper way to answer the question, but he knew his lack of an immediate response was answer enough.  
“You know you’ve always been my biggest distraction. The only reason I became Captain America was because I went rogue and tore apart a Hydra facility looking for you, Buck. You’re the reason I became Him. Doesn’t it make sense that I’d give it up for you?” Steve’s voice was a bit timid, Bucky could still detect it after all of these years.  
“No, it doesn’t. You were made to be Captain America, the real guy. Not the propaganda they pushed, not the restricted place-holder the accords want you to be. The real you is the real Captain America. The potty mouthed little guy who got winded going up a flight of stairs, who made sure people knew what he thought, who never backed down from a fight despite being the smallest dude there. The man who stood up to authority, especially that of the corrupt kind. The man who went out of his way to rescue his friend. That is the true American Spirit, not the twisted Capitalist SJW shit they want you to be. Captain America is fair and true, and that is what and who you are. You never cared about skin color, about religion, about education or rank, and you never cared about sexuality.” Bucky got a bit quiet towards the end, resting his head against Steve’s, squeezing his shoulder. “You were the best man I could ask to have in my life, and the best thing that could, and should, represent the American Spirit.”  
They fell into another comfortable silence, this time with Steve’s arm around Bucky’s waist, holding him as close as Bucky seemed to be holding him.

“Buck?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Have I ever told you I hate this color?” 

“I think that’s why I like it so much.” 

“Why am I not surprised.” 

“Because you love me.” 

“You wish.” 

“Punk.” 

“Jerk.” 

  
Bucky smiled at the fond term Steve fired back, adjusting his face against Steve’s head, sighing happily.  
“How did Stark do? Are there flying cars, or did that stay a flop?”  
Steve closed his eyes, chuckling quietly. “They never could stay off the ground long. But Tony, he made the idea work. That’s how his suit works. He’s as smart as his dad, and acts just like he did. I think that’s why I both hated and secretly admired him when we first met. Because I thought nobody could be the same as my idiot pilot that dropped me in the middle of a war zone to grab you. And I have to admit, he used to be just like his dad. But then the whole thing with Ultron happened and he changed, in an honestly bad way. I completely understand where he's coming from, that we do make mistakes, that being ungoverned leaves room for large mistakes. But people in politics have agendas, and if they own us, they can and will use us to push their agendas."  
"Such as pushing to have me killed instead of going after Zemo?" Bucky asked nonchalantly, albeit a bit pointedly.  
"Exactly. They didn't stop to see that you didn't really bomb the building, that you can change, that you'd been living in peace for so long."  
"They were trying to stop a known and suspected terrorist from continuing to wreak havoc." Bucky murmured. "I'm not saying forgive them right this second, but I did cause a lot of damage and destruction under Hydra. They had that in mind, and then they had intel I bombed that Accords meeting, so they came after me. Just try to see it from their side."  
Steve sighed quietly, closing his eyes once more. "You still know exactly what to say, even after all of this time."  
"Someone has to know how to keep you in line." Bucky chuckled, leaning back against the wall behind the table he was currently sitting on.  
Yet more silence filled the minutes passing, the two of them comfortable with each other and in the other's presence. They stayed that way for a while, bodies pressed together, each one too content to bring up a question burning in their minds. It could wait. They were good, now. 


End file.
